


Bad

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harry Potter raised by tom, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Harry is raised by the Dark Lord. He grows up surrounded by support. How will things be different?





	Bad

Bad  
Chapter One

Harry was bored. His Aunt Petunia had yelled at him because he tried to sneak a snake into his cupboard. She had then decided that if he wanted a snake, he would live with it in the garden. He tried to have another conversation with his snake friend but it had seen something and left.   
Suddenly, Harry felt a presence behind him. He turned and found a large snake the color of obsidian. Her eyes were a steely silver that drew him in.   
Hello. My name is Harry.  
If snakes could looked pleased, this one did.   
Hello Child. I am Nagini. Why are you out here in this heat?  
H: My Aunt Petunia yelled at me for being freaky and trying to bring a snake into the house. She made me stay out here.   
N: You do not like it here, yes?  
H: It’s not that bad if I’m asleep.   
N: Is there anything here that you value?   
H: No. Everything I have doesn’t belong to me.   
N: Then follow me child. I have a home for you.  
So, without a glance at his former residence, Harry followed the dark snake into the trees. They walked for a long time and the entire time Harry asked questions. Nagini was kind and patient. She even seemed to like Harry’s enthusiasm. It was almost like it was something she missed. They came upon the edge of the woods and Harry saw a large mansion. He had never been allowed anywhere fancy like this. Looking down at his clothes, he realized it was never going to happen. He had clothes that were ripped and ill fitting. Nagini was probably going to make him wait outside.   
N: Come child. I am going to take you to my master.  
Harry nodded. His bare feet followed behind Nagini towards the large place. When they finally got to the door, Harry started to mess with the trim of his shirt with the nerves running through him. Nagini pressed down on a statue next to the door and a bell rang. A woman in a tight black dress and tall black hair opened the door. Her eyes looked like a fun kind of crazy and her smile that she sent at him made Harry want to smile back. So he did.   
“Did you bring me a present Nagi?” The woman said excitedly.  
N: Stay back Bellatrix. He is a child, not a toy.  
H: She can understand you too?  
Harry looked at Bellatrix’s confused but annoyed face and answered his own question. They walked down a hall and left Bellatrix standing, upset, in the entrance. There was a tall door at the end of the hall that Harry realized they were walking towards. One side of the door was cracked and Nagini motioned her tail to signal that Harry should follow her in. The door creaked slightly and a man looked up. His eyes met Harry’s and chills ran through both of them, for different reasons.   
Who is this Nagini? Why have you brought him into my home?  
H: My name is Harry. Nagini found me when my aunt made me stay outside.   
N: She does not deserve to be called your aunt Harry. She left you in the heat. I am sure that if you had stayed much longer, you would have passed out. That’s why I have brought you to Tom.  
The man, Tom, glared at Nagini before turning his gaze to Harry. Harry was wearing a gray, torn, shirt that reached his knees. His jeans covered his feet and he kept pulling them up.   
“What is your name, child?” Tom asked with curiosity.  
“Harry Potter, sir.” Harry responded quietly.  
“You may stay but you must obey these rules. When I tell you to do something you must do it. Do not speak to anyone wearing a dark mask. Do not leave the premises without my knowledge. Lastly, you may never call yourself Harry Potter again. You are Hadrian Esme Riddle and you will be my heir. This is the home of the Malfoy family. They have a boy your age. You can borrow something from him until we can get you your own clothes.” Tom kept a straight face but Harry could see the curiosity in his eyes.


End file.
